The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), for reading wireless tags, such as RFID (radio-frequency identification) tags. In particular, the invention relates to an automated teller machine for reading RFID tags incorporated into banknotes and other valuable media items. The invention also relates to media items incorporating wireless tags.
Self-service terminals are generally public-access devices that are designed to allow a user to conduct a transaction or to access information in an unassisted manner and/or in an unattended environment. SSTs typically include some form of tamper resistance (in both hardware and software) so that they are inherently resilient. SSTs include: ATMs; non-cash kiosks that allow users to access information (for example, to view reward points on a reward card the user has inserted into the SST); and kiosks that accept payment for services (for example, Web surfing kiosks, photo printing kiosks, kiosks that allow users to buy goods, and such like). The term SST has a relatively broad meaning and includes vending machines.
An ATM is one type of SST, and typically includes a cash dispenser for dispensing currency to a user subsequent to identifying the user and validating that the user has sufficient funds to cover the amount of currency to be dispensed.
One known type of ATM is typically referred to as a deposit ATM because it is used to receive deposited media items, such as banknotes and/or checks, from a user. Acceptance, validation, and storage of a deposit in a deposit ATM is typically performed by a depository module.
Typical depository modules require a user to input banknotes to be recognized and validated either singly (which is time consuming) or as a bunch that is mechanically separated into individual banknotes for recognition and validation on a banknote by banknote basis.
One problem associated with receiving deposits from a user relates to validating the authenticity of the deposited media in real time as the user deposits the media.
Another problem associated with receiving deposits is the cost and reliability of the depository module because of the electro-mechanical and imaging components within the module.